Mission Of Love
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Haru and Kyoko have a plan for Chrome. They want to find out who Chrome likes and more importantly if her crush likes her back. With their silly ideas will they succeed and form a new love?
1. The Plan

**Plot bunnies are born once again!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

In Namimori, at the Miura household, three gorgeous girls were having a sleepover. They were currently reading the latest fashion magazines.

Kyoko was reading about how to make your skin fresher and smooth like. Chrome was looking at an article that had an interview with Shinee, a great K-Pop boy band. Haru was skimming threw the pages and was searching for something interesting; as she turned to page 96 it hit her. In big bold letters, it stated a wonderful subject.

"Hahi," Haru exclaimed as she held the magazine in front of her. "Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan."

"Y-Yes…" Chrome turned from her magazine and looked at Haru.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked as she saw Haru smiling in delight.

"Haru has an idea desu, listen to this." She coughed a little and began to read an article. "Does he like you?" Haru began to blush, her thought went to Tsuna, and she then shook her thoughts as she saw the two girls looking at her. "Oh…s-sorry, Haru will read on! You know that crush you have, you know with that one guy that makes you nervous, blush and smile out of nowhere and so easily? You seem to think about him so often, you want him to notice you and you want him to be with you. And you always think to your self does he by any chance he hold any feelings for me? Well today is your lucky day as I have some techniques in finding out if he likes you!"

"Wow Haru-chan that sounds interesting!" Kyoko clapped he hands together as Haru finished reading.

"B-but…are you sure that an article can actual help y-you find out if…a guy you like actually likes you back?" Chrome questioned. She was doubtful that an article can help in finding out an important question one has.

"Hahi, Chrome-chan don't underestimate this magazines desu." Haru handed the magazine over to Chrome, who took it uncertainty. "This can help you!"

"How?" The purple haired girl asked as she read the article.

"I know," Kyoko leaned over to Haru and whispered in her ear.

"Kyoko-chan that's a brilliant idea!" Haru screamed out as she heard a wonderful plan.

"W-What….what are you guys going to do?" Chrome felt uncomfortable as the two girls giggled.

"First, we have to find out something very important." Kyoko smiled and drew closer to Chrome. The mist felt a bit worried, what are they going to do?

"Haru will ask the question!" Haru was on the right side of Chrome and Kyoko on the other side. "Chrome-chan do you want to find out if the magazine can actually help?"

"W-well….I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out…"

"So you agree to do this!" the light brown haired girl began to giggle.

"Ummmm…"

"Come on desu," Haru held the magazine to Chrome's face. "Say yes!"

Chrome felt cornered, she didn't want to say no that would make them sad….so there was only one thing to do.

"…Okay….I'll do it..." Chrome then felt Kyoko and Haru squeeze her in a tight hug.

"This is going to be fun." The girls laughed in excitement.

"What do I-I have to do?"

"Well first we have to know how our target will be desu,"

"T-target…" Chrome felt fear, were they going to have to attack a certain person?

"Yes target," Kyoko smiled. "First we have to know who Chrome-chan likes."

"W-what…who I like?" Chrome blushed.

* * *

**Please review, leave a comment or just say hi!**

**Tell me if you want me to continue this, mission for love!**

**If you know me then you already know what pairing I'm setting up here!**


	2. Is It Him?

**Thank you for the 3 favs and 6 alerts  
**

**Also for reviews!  
**

***KagamineRin81 - Thank you for begin my first reviewer!  
**

***bittersweetblackcat - Me to! hardcore 1896  
**

***Yuuki12397 - thank you for reading them!  
**

***Xnameless1711X - Well I hope u get to know me better ^-^  
**

***MelodicWaters - YES SHINee! and no it's not, but I will be making on soon, once I get it all together!  
**

***Andrea - Love for SHINee! And yes Fighting!  
**

** A/N For the sake of this story Haru will be a student at Namimori.**

* * *

"Come on Chrome-chan tell us!" Haru was pushing on the shy girl. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"I d-don't have a crush on anybody…" Chrome was fidgeting with her pajamas as the two girls drew closer to her.

"Come on, please tell us." Kyoko gave her puppy dog eyes.

Chrome was backed up to the wall; she tried to avert her eyes from her two good friends. She looked around the room, trying to find a distraction. _'What should I do….I can't tell them I like….'_ She blushed as her wandering mind went to him.

"Hahi, look at Chrome-chan's face," Haru poked her red cheek. "She's thinking about him."

"You must really like him," The orange haired girl smiled. "You even blush in thinking about him."

"I…." Chrome wanted out, she just wanted to sleep now and wish she never agreed to this. "L-look at the time, we have school tomorrow…s-so we better sleep…"

Haru and Kyoko looked at the clock; it said 1:10 a.m.

"Oh no, we didn't even check the time." Kyoko gasped at the clock.

"Hahi, its super late." She turned to Chrome. "But don't think this is over, I'll do anything to find out who you like!"

"Yeah," Kyoko laughed. "At school we are going to find out."

"W-what… but how?"

"Don't worry I have some ideas," Haru winked.

'_Oh no…'_ Chrome thought.

**~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

***~ The Next Morning ~***

Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome got dressed for school. As they got ready, Chrome went to the restroom to freshen up her face.

"Kyoko-chan," Haru whispered.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea on how to find out who Chrome-chan's likes." The girl giggled.

"You do? What is it tell me!" Kyoko was getting excited.

"Well, we tell each guy to talk to Chrome alone, and let's see her reaction of them talking to her." Haru smiled. "If she blushes a lot and starts to avert her gaze then, bingo we found our target."

"Ah that's great, who should we try it on first?"

"How about your brother?" Haru suggested.

"Wow, if she likes him then she will be my sister-in-law."

"S-Sister-in-law?" Chrome came in the room all prepared for school. Her Namimori uniform was perfect, no creases and everything was in place. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing," They said in union.

"Are you guys awake to the EXTREME," The girls heard a loud voice yell out from downstairs.

"HAI," they yelled down.

Kyoko then got the idea to start the test. "Hey Chrome-chan can you go and tell onii-chan if he can make us toast?"

"O-Okay," Chrome went downstairs to tell the sun.

"Hey Kyoko-chan why did you-" She turned to see the orange haired girl smile.

"Let's go see what happens."

"Oh Haru gets it the mission start now!"

They slowly went down the stairs and secretly watched as Chrome talked to Ryohei.

"Uh…R-Ryohei-san…" Chrome shyly walked up to him.

"YO, Chrome EXTREMLY good morning!" The boxer gave her a bright smile.

"G-Good morning to you to, Kyoko-chan asked me to tell you if you can make s-some toast."

"Toast huh, well I get to it!"

"Arigato," She smiled and walked up the stairs but stopped as she saw the two. "Um….what are you guys doing hiding"

"Hiding? We're not hiding we…" Kyoko smiled nervously.

"Hahi, we are ready to leave." Haru shouted.

"But what about the toast?" Chrome asked as the two ran down the stairs and to the front door.

"Onii-chan can you take the toast to school, we'll eat it over there."

"Okay to the EXTREME!" He yelled out as he put the toast in a bag and placed it in his bag. "Let's go to school!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"So it seems she doesn't like onii-chan, and I was hoping to be sisters-in-law," Kyoko sighed.

"Haru says we still have to go fighting!" The brown haired girl said with enthusiasm but in a hushed voice.

"W-why are you guys whispering?" Chrome asked as she turned around, she was walking in front of them.

"Oh nothing," They said.

"Hahi look there's Yamamoto-kun!" Haru pointed out. "Chrome-chan tell him…if he did the math homework!"

"Math homework? B-but I thought.."

"Just go and ask Chrome-chan please." Kyoko smiled innocently.

Chrome nodded her head and walked up to the rain.

"Yamamoto is sure to be the one desu," Haru looked as Chrome talked to Yamamoto. She talked to him with such ease but she blushed as he hugged her.

"Do you think she like him?" Haru asked

"I don't think so, she didn't really react to him or the hug."

The rain and mist walked over to them. "Good morning guys," Yamamoto smiled at the two girls.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun," they greeted.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto says he never got math homework."

"Did I say math homework; I meant to say science homework desu," Haru smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that Chrome," Kyoko apologized and they continued walking.

As they all walked together, Kyoko and Haru noticed that Chrome could talk to Yamamoto and Ryohei with ease, She wasn't acting like a girl who had a crush, she wasn't randomly blushing, stuttering, or had that goofy smile girls get when they are around their crush. She was just there talking to them.

Haru and Kyoko stayed a bit behind letting them walk a head.

"Hahi," she said in a light tone, "Who else can we try?"

"What about Tsuna-kun?"

"W-what Tsuna-kun, no what if Chrome likes him," Haru eyes widen in fear.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!1!~!~**

***~ At School *~**

"Tsuna-kun," Both Haru and Kyoko screamed out.

"Ehhh K-Kyoko-chan…Haru…" The brown haired mafia boss smiled nervously as he saw Kyoko smile at him.

"Can you do us a favor," She grabbed his hand.

"M-Me….a favor….sure," He was shaking a bit as she held onto his hand.

"Great, can you give Chrome-chan a hug, " She pointed at the purple haired girl who was getting her books out. "She been a bit down and a hug is sure to cheer her up!"

"A h-hug," Tsuna got nervous but he couldn't say no, he gathered all his courage and left to hug Chrome.

"Hahi, I can't watch," Haru closed her eyes.

**~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"H-Hey Chrome…." Tsuna now stood in front of Chrome.

"Oh..hello bossu," Chrome gave him a smile.

"Eh Chrome…," Tsuna was red as a tomato as he leaned in closer and wrapped his arms lightly around her, giving her a quick hug. Chrome face went pink but she hugged back and smiled. "I just w-wanted to give you a hug…"

As soon he let go of her, he ran out of the room. Chrome just blinked and turned to Kyoko and a Haru who was still covering her eyes.

'_Why did bossu run away…'_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Is it over?..Can Haru open her eyes now?"

"Hai," Kyoko said.

"So, what happened?"

"Well….let's just say that Chrome wasn't any different."

"WHO DARES TO MESS WITH JUUDAMI!" A loud voice was heard as the door of the classroom was opened roughly.

"Bakadera, stop yelling!" Haru got right on his case.

"What did you say stupid woman!" Gokudera took out his bombs. "That's not my name!"

"And Haru's name isn't woman, it's Haru!"

"Ehhh... w-why are you guys yelling," Chrome tried to stop them.

"I came here to kill the one who made the tenth run out of this class!" Gokudera gave everyone a stare. "Who was it!"

"Gokudera-san….i-it was all a misunderstanding…." Chrome calmed him down. "He ran after he gave me a hug."

"A Hug?" The storm looked at Chrome. "Why did he give you a hug, I'm the tenths right hand man I deserve a hug." Gokudera blushed as he noticed what he said. "I mean…"

"It's okay…we understand…" Chrome smiled.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

***~ Lunch Time *~**

Kyoko and Haru ate their lunches in slight despair. Chrome wasn't there at the moment as she said she was going somewhere for a while.

"Well how I see it, Chrome doesn't hold any feeling for my onii-chan."

"She also doesn't like Yamamoto." Haru stated. "She didn't even look like she likes him in a romantic way"

"Also Tsuna-kun….who could she like?"

"Well Bakadera is out of the way, she would never like a guy like him." She drank her water with a red face. "She needs a nice guy that can protect her."

"Well we already tested it on onii-chan, Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun, and Gokudera-kun; we're going to run out of guys."

"Hahi, maybe she like older men! How about Dino- sensei?"

"Well it's worth a try."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

***~In Class *~**

They watched Chrome as she listened to the lesson done in class. Dino helped her in some problems but no she didn't do anything different then what she does with other people. Who can she like! Both Haru and Kyoko screamed in their heads.

Then that whole day they had 2 more classes and in each of them they observed Chrome and how she reacted when they sent random guys to do something for her. Yet every guy caused her to just smile and that's it.

By the end of the day they were tired and unsatisfied for they didn't find the guy she liked.

"Chrome-chan, who do you like," Haru said in a desperate tone as they stood in front of the school gates.

"A-Are you guys still on about that..." Chrome blushed as she was still in their subject of who her crush is.

"Yes, you agreed on doing the 'How to find out if your crush likes you?' challenge,"

"B-But…..I don't think he will ever like me back..." She looked at the ground.

"Don't say that, he might like you," Kyoko patted the girls back. "And we won't know unless you try,"

"Haru agrees, now we already know you don't like Kyoko's brother, Yamamoto-kun, my Tsuna-kun, and that Bakadera."

"We also thought maybe you liked older men like Dino-sensei but we saw that you didn't, we also-" Kyoko stopped talking as she noticed that Chrome wasn't listening and that her attention was on something behind her.

Kyoko turned around and followed Chrome gaze, it landed on HIBARI KYOYA!

"H-Haru-chan," Kyoko grabbed the girl's shirt.

"What is it? Why are you smiling like that?" Haru told her friend.

"I think I found Chrome-chan's crush!"

"Hahi, for real! Where, who, who is it!" She looked around.

"Look into Chrome-chan's dream like stare," Haru did a she was told and looked at Chrome; she looked as she was daydreaming. She followed her purple eye stare and they landed on HIBARI KYOYA!

"CHROME-CHAN," Haru screamed out, breaking Chrome from her hypnotic stage. "YOU LIKE HIBARI!"

Chrome blushed ten times red as Haru screamed out his name; she noticed that Hibari stared at their direction.

"H-Haru-chan…w-what….don't scream…" Chrome didn't even notice as Hibari started walking towards the group.

"Herbivores, you are too loud." He said to all three.

Chrome just blushed, looking the other way she whispered a 'sorry'.

"Sorry about that Hibari," Kyoko apologized and grab the two girls. "We will be leaving now."

She dragged blushing Chrome and a still shocked Haru. Once she was far away from the school Kyoko smiled.

"Well, we found our target, Hibari Kyoya," She grabbed Haru's hand. "So tomorrow starts our mission on finding out if the perfect, Hibari likes you back Chrome."

* * *

**AH this reminds me of my Middle school days, when I had a crush and my friend scram his name….it was really embarrassing…..**

**So mostly this story will bring back high and middle school memories of crushes…and all the things you, yes you, did to find out if your crush liked you.**

**So yeah please review!**


	3. Body Language

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Kyoko Resident**

"Now let's set up the plan," Haru said as she wore a military uniform. "We will head to the battlefield tomorrow!"

Haru took out a white board; it held the magazine clippings and a drawing of a chibi Hibari scowling.

"B-battlefield…" Chrome blushed.

"Yes," Kyoko smiled at the purple haired girl. "This will be the biggest love battle anyone has ever seen."

"B-but...I..." Haru patted Chrome in the back.

"Don't you worry desu," The brown haired girl smiled and pointed at the picture of Hibari. "Haru and Kyoko-chan will find out if this scary…I mean we will find out if Hibari likes you."

Chrome blushed at the drawing of Hibari.

Kyoko giggled at Chrome shyness. "Aw, Chrome-chan why are you blushing at the picture?"

"I wonder how you would do when you talk to him?" Haru asked.

"W-Wait…I have to..t-talk to Hibari-san?" Chrome's eye widens in shock and nervousness.

"Yes," The girls screamed out in joy.

"I..I can't…" The mist looked down.

"Don't be scared Chrome we'll help you!" Her two good friends hugged her. "And we will go slowly, step by step, as the magazine instructed."

"So…w-what do I have to do tomorrow?" Chrome asked.

"We will observe Hibari's body language," Kyoko said as she read the magazine tip.

'_Body language?'_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Tuesday 6:40 A.M.**

Chrome was walking towards school, she was heading to the back of the school, where she always entered but then out of nowhere a hand came up to her and stopped her.

She turned to the person which the hand belonged to and saw it was Kyoko.

"Chrome-chan, we are talking a different route today."

"K-Kyoko-chan," Chrome blinked in confusion. "But I always enter school here..."

Kyoko ignored that and grabbed her hand, walked her to a different direction.

"No, not today," She smiled at the mist. "Because Hibari is always at the front gate and we have to make him notice you."

"T-that's why I always enter from the back..." Chrome whispered to herself.

"Huh, what was that?" Kyoko asked.

"N-Nothing..."

As Kyoko lead Chrome, Chrome couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. She started to worry if her clothes were on perfect and if her hair was not weird in anyway. Maybe she should have brushed more today and oh no she has a stain on her blouse….w-what would Hibari say? In her mind, it was going crazy as she was feeling self conscious.

She then turned her head forward, she saw all the other student walking in the gate, and then she spotted a person wearing a detective's cape and a brown hat. The person waved at her and told her to come closer.

"Who is that?" Chrome asked Kyoko.

"Oh, that's Haru-chan silly."

"B-But why is she wearing…" She didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as Kyoko dragged her to where Haru was at.

"Hahi, Chrome-chan, are you excited!" The girl said in enthusiasm.

"W-well…" Chrome was a bit excited but she was more nervous. "….how do…."

Chrome spotted Hibari behind Haru, he was observing students and making sure they weren't disrupting the peace. Kyoko once again saw that Chrome had her full attention on the skylark.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Hibari Kyoya was in the front gate of the school, he was making sure that the herbivores were heading to class and not goofing off. As he viewed everyone, he felt a stare, so he turned to the direction he felt was the direction of the stare. He spotted Chrome Dokuro, her eye was glazed over. Was she staring at him or was she lost in space?

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!**

As Chrome was lost in Hibari's appearance, she noticed that he turned to look at her. His eyes stared at her, she felt as if his stare was going straight into her. She blushed as his grey eyes didn't move; she knew he was looking at her.

She then felt her hands getting a bit sweaty as he was coming over to her. With each step he took she felt small and lost. Should she run away…..should she….oh no he's coming closer. What should she do?

"K-Kyoko..." she turned to her friend but was shocked as she saw that both Haru and Kyoko were gone. Where did they go she desperately asked herself?

"Herbivore," she heard his deep voice but didn't dare to look at him. So instead she looked at the ground.

"Y-Yes Hibari-san?"

"Stop looking at the floor and face me," he demanded.

Chrome slowly looked up and blushed, she could see his grey eyes more clearly, his black wild hair was framing his face and his scent was invading her sense of smell.

"Why is your herbivore of a friend wearing that ridiculous outfit, it's against the school rules."

"W-What…" She thought about it was he talking about Haru?

"Tell her to get back in uniform or I will bite her to death." He then walked away.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~**

As Chrome was walking back to class she was pulled in. She stared at Kyoko and Haru; they had a big smile on their face.

"So, how did it go?" They asked.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Chrome told them what had happened, she felt uneasy as they still had a smile on their face. Why were they smiling.

"Hahi, Body Language check," Haru said.

"W-Wait…how?" Chrome asked.

"One, he looked at you, you guys were having a moment," Kyoko smiled. "He only saw you so that counts."

"Also he walked over to you, he could have come to me and threatened me, but he told you," Haru grabbed her hand. "And to the sound of it he wanted you to look at him!"

"B-But…no that's wrong...he just wanted to scare me…"

"No Chrome-chan!" They both said. "He wanted to talk to you!"

So what was it did Hibari actually wanted to talk to her or maybe they are wrong and they are just saying things? Chrome thought.

"So one to tip 2!"

"W-what…what's tip 2?" Somehow Chrome really didn't want to know.

"We observe his eye contact."

"But Haru-chan we already know he was looking at her." Kyoko answered.

"Oh yeah okay tip number 3! We see the way he talks to you."

"B-but Haru-chan, Hibari-san…doesn't really talk that much…."

"Oh that's true…."

"Oh well how about tip 4?" Kyoko suggested. She took out the magazine and read. "Tip 4, **Notice his interest in touching and being touched**."

"How am I going to do that?" Chrome asked.

"Hum, let's see…" The girls thought.

"Oh I know!"

Chrome has a bad feeling about this…..

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Review!**


	4. Embarrassment

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I would like to apologize right now!  
**

**I am sorry but my updates are slow now because I have problems right now...so yeah...  
**

**But I really want to update my stories but if I do that, they will be short chapters now...so yeah...sorry...**

* * *

"**Notice his interest in touching and being touched**."

It was lunch time and the girls were writing down and talking about their 'touch' plan while Chrome felt every second go by very, very slowly.

'_W-What are they going t-to make me do…..' _She blushed nervously as she couldn't handle another, well she thought where, embarrassing moment with Hibari. Maybe he now thought she was weird, for staring at him and running away… '_I want him to like me…..n-not think I'm weird….and….creepy….'_ She thought out sadly.

"Then Haru-chan will do this…" Kyoko said in a hushed tone but it was a little loud, just enough for Chrome to hear.

"Hahi don't forget we have to…." Haru whispered the last part so only Kyoko could hear. Now this was making Chrome even more nervous. What could they be planning?

"Oh yeah," they giggled at each other as their conversation was soon coming to an end.

"Wait; let's get a camera to capture the moment, desu."

Chrome just let out a small sigh, and decided to picked up her eaten lunch. She was already done so might as well throw away the trash while the girls continued their talk.

SO, as she stood up from her seat she didn't notice her English teacher, Dino, walking the same way as her and BAM they collided. Chrome let out a small squeak as her tray fell to the floor and while Dino, who had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of milk in his hand, clumsily let go of his food and fell back.

"CHROME-CHAN!" She heard both Haru and Kyoko scream at her as to warn her but it was too late.

The peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk fell on her; she felt the cold milk hit her Namimori uniform skirt and her legs. She also felt the sandwich landed straight on her chest making the jelly squirt out and land on her red bow and on her chin.

"….." Chrome was speechless. Her uniform, that she had always kept clean to please Hibari's strict rule of tidiness, has become spoiled and dirty. It was ruined, if he saw her like this… '_I…I…c-can't have him see me all…..d-dirty….I won't ever be brave enough to face h-him again…he might think…I'm a slob or worse…he might think I disrespected the uniform…' _Chrome was having a very hard time keeping calm, all she wanted to do now was run home, clean her uniform and come back pretending nothing had happen. But oh no…..something caught her eye….why oh why! Why was he there….he usually ate lunch at the rooftop….but now he was there….looking at her…looking at her uniform…._'m-my life…..it's over….'_

"OH no! I'm sorry Chrome-chan," Dino in seeing what he had caused got up from the floor and grabbed tissues from his pocket and began whipping of the food and drink of her. "I'm so sorry, Chrome-chan, Chrome-chan?" he asked over and over because it seems Chrome was not listening to him.

She looked shocked, embarrassed, and scared all at the same time. What could have caused her to feel all these things at once? He thought. So he looked into her eye and followed her gaze, her then turned around and WACK he felt a metal object hit his head. "OOOWWW"

He fell on the floor once again and then heard a cold voice.

"Stupid herbivores, what happened here?"

* * *

**What will happen now?**

**Review!**

**A/N  
**

**This story will have D96 and 1896 moments.  
**


	5. Insensitive Carnivore

_**So, yeah...who is still reading my fics? I'm sorry for so many late updates in all my stories! And i apologize for the shortness...ehhehe...**_

_***jp0022 - Yes and do apologize once more for late updates**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Yes, Poor Dino, but soon he will be getting more...well love I guess?**_

_***ninetailsgirl94 - Well Kyoko and Haru are to much in shock, and the other students hardly know Chrome so yeah i don't think they would even bother...also the other guardians are else where.**_

_***Horsin96 - Thank you ! ^-^**_

_***Guest - I am glad you like 1896!**_

_***Guest - I will finish this, bu it will take more time and chapters...**_

_***Toaneo07 Ver2.0 - Thanx!**_

* * *

_**Insensitive Carnivore**_

"Stupid herbivores, what happened here?"

Hibari said as he entered the lunch room. His presence caused all the students to run away, only leaving Kyoko, Haru, Dino, and very embarrassed Chrome.

"Kyoya, that's not nice hitting your senpai-," Dino said as he tried to stand up but he received another whack on his head. "OW!"

He fell again.

"Shut up," Hibari said in his cold voice. "You, herbivore,"

Chrome looked up shyly and saw that Hibari was looking at her. Her face went a deep red and her body felt heavy as his gray blue eyes stared at her intensely.

'_He's looking at m-me….he…'_ She then remembered that her uniform and her appearance were all…well…not that flattering. She could smell the peanut butter and the cold milk ran down her leg causing her to shiver.

"H-Hibari…" Chrome stuttered out and she wished she could just disappear. Disappear like the mist. Oh wait! She can!

She quickly looked at her mist ring and muttered out. "P-Please…just enough for me to go…."

But as she was vanishing Hibari grabbed her hand. "You aren't going anywhere,"

She felt his hand and she lost concentration of her illusion. His hand, her crushes hand was…HIBARI; HIBARI KYOYA was holding her hand! Well not quite he was actually restraining her hand so she wouldn't be able to go b-but still! This small contact was making her heart beat against her ribcage, her ears felt warm, and her hands where getting sweaty and clammy. Oh no! Hibari might be put off by her sweaty hands! H-He will think that she…she?

Chromes mind was going haywire.

*Click*

A sound went off and Chrome turned her head to see Haru and Kyoko giggling._ 'What?'_

She looked at Haru's hand, she was holding her pink SHINee embroiled cellphone, and that click meant….. She looked at her hand and at Hibari who was still looking at her, his hand was still holding hers. They took a picture of the moment!

"Ah!" She slightly screamed and pulled her hand away. She stood up and shivered. "I…I…"

"Come with me," He said.

"W-What?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," He walked away, making sure to step on Dino.

"AH!" The blond screamed. "Why are you so cruel to me!"

"Hn," He glared at the girls but they seemed unfazed as they just smiled.

"Come on Chrome-chan, Hibari-san isn't very patient," Kyoko said with a smile.

"Haru says go, go," Haru winked at Chrome.

"O-Okay," She followed the disciple committee chairman lead. "But where are we going?"

Hibari looked her up and down. "You are filthy, do you want a clean uniform or would you prefer walking around my Namimori looking like that," He stated.

'_F-Filthy?'_ Chrome looked down in shame.

The thing is, when you have a crush, and he says something nice to you or does something nice for you. You feel great! You feel happy, you feel as he might like you, even if it's just a smidge.

But if they say something harsh, well your moods is killed…and guess how Chrome feels now because of the insensitive Cloud!

"Okay," She said in a dead tone. Hibari caught her sudden mood change but he chose to ignore it.

"You," Hibari looked at Dino who was now standing awkwardly. "This herbivore will be late for your class so mark her present."

"Yeah, yeah," Dino responded and looked at Chrome. She looked as her dreams and hopes had been killed. He felt stupid, he caused this big mess, and he is the one causing Chrome to suffer.

"Ah, Chrome-chan," Dino spoke up earning a glare from the perfect but he ignored it, for now. "I'm sorry for getting you dirty, I….well I'll make it up to you!"

Chrome smiled at him. "Thank you," She said but her tone still sounded dull.

"Let's go," Hibari said and walked away and Chrome followed him, slowly and with her head down.

'_Hibari…..do you dislike me….?'_

* * *

**Review?**

**or**

**Do I leave Chrome sad?**

**As I can ever do that to Chrome-chan...I'm not good at threats .**


End file.
